Gratsu - My little brother
by Naruhincho
Summary: Gray wants to teach his little brother Natsu what is to be in puberty and starts using him for doing dirty things...(not good at summaries but try the story it's not so bad)
1. Chapter 1

_My little brother _

_ Gray was watching over his little brother Natsu ever since Natsu's third birthday, when Gray was six years old. Till then their mother – Ur was looking after Natsu, but when she started working again as a cloth designer, Ur was too busy. Their father – Igneel, the boss of a big industrial company, couldn't participate in raising Natsu,but even though his son highly admired him._

_Usually the family wasn't together, the parents were always late and a babysitter was looking after Gray and Natsu, but the one who really took care of Natsu was his big brother. If the cute little pink haired boy didn't know something or wanted something, Gray thought him or gave him what he wants._

_So Natsu and Gray became really attached to each other..._

_ When Gray turned fourteen he had his first time with a girl that he doesn't love, his puberty was fast growing, but to his little brother wasn't. Natsu was still like a helpless little child that needs someone's help._

_ The next summer there was a finally vacation for the family. Ont he first day after the beach, when they came back to the hotel to take shower Ur and Igneel decided to go out without their kids and he mother said to Gray to shower up Natsu._

"_Okay, Natsu get in the shower, till I find your shampoo." - Gray gently pat his little brother on his naked butt. - "I found it, now turn on the shower, I'll come when I undress myself."_

"_I thought that you'll only shower me?" - The little naked boy came out of the bath._

"_No, I need shower too, now let's go in" - they got in the bathroom together._

_Gray started cleaning Natsu from the sand. - "Geez, this frickin' sand is everywhere on you!"_

"_Oniisan, can I ask you something?"_

"_What it is? Is there any girl bothering you?" - Gray chuckled._

"_No, it's that...When mum cleans me, she touches me everywhere and when she gets down there I feel some tickle after that my o chichin gets hard and hurts, what's this called?"_

_Gray was shocked by that. *My little brother, is grown up already..." - he thought._

"_That is called growing up, bro. As I see you're already in puberty. Do you wanna feel it again?" - Gray started "cleaning" Natsu's chinchin. - "As I thought you're already in puberty – you have a pink little hair grown down there."_

"_Oniisan, don't touch me there, it'll will hurt" - Natsu blushed, took a step back and hid his dick._

"_You don't have to hide it, Natsu, I'll show you how to do it!" - He grinned at him and started doing circles around his own penis. - "See, do it that way."_

_Natsu kept staring at Gray's movements - "Wow, Onii, yours is so big and it keeps getting bigger! Okay, I will try!" - He did it wrong, so his big brother helped him. - "For this time, I'll do it, but next time, you'll do it on your lone!"_

"_Gray, stop it, it hurts, something is gonna come out!" - Natsu lied againts the wall._

"_You're gonna finish, huh..." - Gray grinned again - "So, let's try this. Ham" - He started sucking Natsu's dick._

"_N-no, Gray, what are you...N-nah, I can't hold it!" - Natsu finished in Gray's mouth. - "S-sorry." - He fell down on his brother's shoulder._

"_So when you finish, you fall asleep...Cute little Natsu, aren't you." - The black haired boy took Natsu to their bed, put him down and lied next to him, naked._

"_Next time oniichan will do it again for me, 'cause it felt so good!" -Natsu hugged Gray._

"_Ha-ha, yeah, sure" - Gray fall asleep.  
On the next morning Natsu woke up Gray._

"_W-what are y-you d-doing, Natsu?" - He woke up shocked._

"_Nothing. Doing what you did to me last night, he-he." - Natsu continued sucking Gray's dick._

"_Geez, I'm happy that I have such a cute little brother"_

"_Shut up, you hentai!"_


	2. Chapter 2

In the afternoon Gray and Natsu went to the pool. Luckily there were no other people except them.

Gray throw their air mattress in the water and jumped on it. Then Natsu from the water climbed up on the mattress and lye down on Gray. The mattress started shaking because there was no balance.  
"Hey, brother, I thought of a game." - Natsu started - "Let's imagine that the water is full of sharks and whoever of us fall down of the shaking mattress is eaten by them unless the survivor saves him, okay?" - He grinned with that cute smile of his to Gray.

"Fine." - Gray couldn't resist that face and sat across his little brother. The mattress started shaking even more the the pink haired boy lost balance and fall in the water. "Oh no, onii, save me, the sharks are coming!" - he shouted at Gray and caught the edge of the mattress.  
"You're saying that as if it's real! Okay then...Fast, catch my hands Natsu, they're going to eat you!" - replied Gray through laughter.  
Natsu caught his hands and climbed up again. When he lied on the mattress, his face happened to be in the middle of his brother's legs. Gray blushed and looked away from him. Natsu stood up on his knees and sat down on Gray's waist. Gray's penis was pushing against his little brother's swimsuit. Natsu didn't notice that at all. "Niichan, I want you to hold my hand now and if I fall, it'll be your responsibility that I have died!" He glared at Gray.

"You're taking the game too seriously, but okay."

Natsu started shaking with his butt moving on Gray's dick. *Damn it, Natsu, you gave me an erection again!* - Gray thought with his eyes closed, trying to control himself, but couldn't do it. He released Natsu's hands and crouched*, trying to control.

"Damn it, onii, now I'm dead, because of you!" He again started glaring at Gray.

"Okay, okay come here, we're gonna replay that." Said his brother, laughing.

They continued replaying this game with Gray barely controlling himself.

"Argh, I got tired of this, I'm getting out of the pool." Natsu jumped of the air mattress and swum to the stair.

Gray watched his little brother climbing up the stares, wiping up his body. At the moment he didn't even realize that he was heavily breathing and hard.*What am I doing, he is my little brother!*

He got out of the pool and sat next to Natsu. Suddenly all the things they did last night popped up in his mind.*Damn* He looked at Natsu, who was happily eating a big sandwich."Natsu, come with me to show ya' somethin'."  
"C-coming." said Natsu with a fat voice and crumbs falling from his mouth.  
They went to the man dressing room. Gray turned around and pushed his little brother to the wall."I'm gonna show you what elders do, do you wanna see it?"

"Yes, why not." Natsu grinned again at Gray.

"Lye down."

Natsu lye on the floor and Gray put his knee between his legs. He started kissing roughly Natsu's body. He bit his right nipple, then his left and started licking it.

"N-nah, onii, n-nah." Natsu embraced Gray and started holding his back tightly. The blue haired boy gave a french kiss to his brother and sucked his tongue."That was amazing, onii, how did you do it?"

"It's a secret." Gray smirked at him and continued kissing him lower and lower. Then he removed Natsu's swimsuit and started doing a hand job.

"T-that's enough...i-i can help oniisan to feel better...t-that makes my ochinchin hurts."

"If that so...suck it!" Gray kneed over Natsu's head without swimsuit, naked.

His little brother started doing it. "Onii's ochinchin is big and hard as always...I-if that makes oniichan happy, then that makes me happy too!" He licked Gray's dick as faster as he could till Gray came in his mouth.

"Now it's time to show this." Gray spread Natsu's hips and kneed between them.

"W-what are you going to do, onii?" asked Natsu with a little worry in his voice.

"You'll see." Gray started licking his balls and them continued to his asshole.

"N-no, oniisan mustn't lick there, it's too strange!"

The big brother ignored that and put his tongue in Natsu's hole. Then he put in it two fingers and started moving them as fast and deeper as he could.

"It's...too..strange...oniisan, don't..."He was struggling, but couldn't resist the pleasure.  
Gray put a third finger and when he thought that's enough, he removed them and put his penis against Natsu's hole.

"Wait! No way oniichan's ochinchin is gonna fit in there, No! Oniichan is so big, it's gonna hurt, it won't fit in!" Natsu stood up, scared from getting hurt, turned his face to the wall and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry lil' bro, I'll be gentle, you'll love it, what, you don't believe me?"

Natsu turned his head to Gray and looked at him in the eyes."I do...believe you..."  
"The put your hands on the wall and spread your legs!"

He did what Gray said. The black haired boy slowly insert his dick in Natsu's hole.  
"N-nah, oniichan is so hot." Then all of it was in. "Ah, my butt feels so full."

"Natsu, are you okay? Can I start moving now?"  
"Well...yeah, sure..."  
Gray started moving forward and back and continued doing that again and again while both of them were quietly moaning. Without asking for a permission he started moving super fast, which made Natsu shout from surprise and pleasure. They continued doing that for five minutes more and stopped when Natsu came.

"Ah, sorry onii."

"Heh" Gray continued fucking his little brother more and more until he came in him and Natsu shouted again and fall on the floor with all the semen all over him. He chuckled a little and huged Gray. "That was amazing onii."

His big brother showered him and put his clothes on. "Ah, onii, I can't walk, my butt still hurts a lot."

"Don't worry, you'll ride me!" Gray grinned at his brother and put him on his back. He walked out of the dressing room with a smile on.

Natsu looked at him and started wondering what was Gray smiling for. "Tch. Gray no baka hentai!"

-

Phew, end of chapter 2(well promise is a promise) ...I can't believe I wrote a second chapter of this...of this...Hentai! There is a reason: Too much "Boku no pico"...:D Yes, yes I admit, I have watched it :D and when I was writing the first chapter I was really seeing little Natsu drew as Pico, of course it was Natsu, but he was coming out from hentai or something( you know that the hentai has a specific art, so yeah I was seeing him that way :D) Umm the idea of being at the pool and the big brother getting hard came out by live experience (I was at some pool with my cousin and some boys were playing the same game as natsu and gray and it happened something like that, but the part in the dressing room isn't real :D) if u want to know something more about those boys at the pool ask me :D

P.S. Sorry if I have made some mistakes in the grammar or somewhere else, but when I wrote it it was really late so u can tell me, i'll be happy to correct them :3  
Bye, till third chapter(where probably i'll put something interesting and there will be no hentai :D)


End file.
